The present invention relates to a connecting assembly for horizontal boards and wall boards of a cabinet. The connecting assembly includes unified connecting members which can be easily and quickly assembled in a working site to form the cabinet.
In a conventional knockdown cabinet, the wooden horizontal boards and wall boards are directly formed with tenons and mortises for engaging with each other so as to form a rigid cabinet. When manufacturing the cabinet boards with the tenons and mortises, in the case that the board material has too large area and too long length, a larger working table will be needed. As a result, it is difficult to work on the board material and the working efficiency is low.
In addition, in a humid place, after a period of use, the board material is subject to deformation so that the tenons and mortises often cannot snugly engaged with each other. Also, it is laborious to drill the mortise and it is quite difficult to plane the bottom of the mortise.
Moreover, the assembly of the cabinet is completed in the factory. The product has considerably large volume. Therefore, it is difficult to transfer and move the cabinet into a room.